Merci
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Defakator n'est qu'un personnage. Ce n'est qu'un être qui prend vie au moment où il s'anime devant la caméra, où les membres et la chair qui le composent prennent mouvement sous la combinaison en lycra noir. Youtube RPF, Personnage principal : Defakator. Et que l'obscurantisme retourne à l'obscurité !


**MERCI**

Je ne sais pas comment faire. Certaines personnes considèrent que les récits rangés sous l'appellation « fanfiction » et commençant par « Je » sont mauvais. Essayons de leur donner raison tout en les faisant mentir.

La position occupée par l'auteur est complexe. Il lui faut écrire, il le doit pour obéir à certains impératifs. La règle 35 de l'internet en l'occurrence, le commande à l'action : « Il existe une version pornographique alternative de toute chose, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut y remédier, à l'avenir. » Cette interprétation tout comme cette traduction tiennent sans doute du domaine du subjectif, le lecteur est averti.

Defakator n'est qu'un personnage. Ce n'est qu'un être qui prend vie au moment où il s'anime devant la caméra, où les membres et la chair qui le composent prennent mouvement sous la combinaison en lycra noir.

Cette vie, ces mouvements, sont en somme assez peu intéressants. Comme bien souvent, la réponse au « comment » n'est pas aussi intéressante que celle au « pourquoi ».

Lutter contre l'expansion des « fake news » sur internet est un but louable. Tout ce qui est écrit ou dit n'est pas _vrai_ , car l'homme a la possibilité de mentir. Si on en vient à se demander ce que signifie même ce « _vrai_ », alors on se rend compte que les possibilités d'expression et d'interprétations sont infinies.

Ainsi, l'appellation « science » regroupe en son sein des pratiques qui visant à établir des lois générales à partir d'observations dont les conditions d'expérience sont reproductibles pour un tiers. Ceci pose les conditions du « _vrai_ » dans la science.

Cependant, « _vrai_ » possède une polysémie confuse dans le langage humain. Et internet, en permettant de faciliter les échanges de données entre nos appareils, permet également aux hommes de dialoguer entre eux à l'échelle mondial. Vaste programme qui se heurte à de nombreuses difficultés dont l'ouverture aux autres, la barrière de la langue, et le débat.

Le débat est un exercice qui permet d'opposer plusieurs discours, qui permet de confronter les arguments de chacun à des pensées différentes, et de vérifier leur solidité, la réfutabilité. C'est un exercice qui s'accomplit rarement sous les meilleurs auspices du simple fait que l'opposition de deux thèses antithétiques tend à engendrer le conflit.

Il est difficile lorsqu'on est convaincu d'une chose, d'accepter de penser autrement. La conviction se trouve mêlée à la croyance sans qu'on ne puisse soi-même démêler l'un de l'autre dans bien des cas. Internet est donc devenu le royaume de l'opinion, et celui qui gueule le plus fort est le plus entendu, peu importe la justesse de sa parole.

—

Le fake c'est ce qui prétend être _vrai_ , sans l'être. Que faire alors de ce qui est faux et qui s'en réclame ? Quel statut donner à la fiction ?

—

Combattre l'ignorance et la manipulation sur leurs terres de prédilection relève d'une gageure. Et pourtant il avait su qu'il fallait faire quelque chose lorsqu'il avait ressenti ce sentiment d'impuissance pour la première. Lorsqu'on est confronté au débat, que ce soit sur internet comme dans la vie de tous les jours, on se retrouve tous un jour à ressentir cette même impuissance. C'est ce sentiment qui vous prend aux tripes quand vous faites face à quelqu'un qui défend la thèse opposée à la vôtre, vous sentez que cette personne est convaincue de ce qu'elle avance, et vous savez qu'elle a tort.

C'est un sentiment désagréable qui n'attend que deux réponses : la lutte ou la fuite.

Les doigts tremblent, la pensée fuse, alors que vous prenez la parole. Peu importa la parole, que ce soit votre voix qui s'élève ou vos doigts qui s'animent sur les touches du clavier.

Avec la pratique, on se découvre certaines préférences. Ce sont des sujets qui vous animent plus que d'autres, ou bien juste des modes de réponse qui vous plaisent davantage. Les raisons qui se cachent derrière ces choix sont parfois pratiques, parfois sentimentales et tout le monde a les siennes.

Defakator n'avait pas eu ce choix. Il était le produit du choix. Il subissait la lutte. Il était le masque devant le visage, la voix devant la volonté. Et il se lassait.

Il souhaitait, parfois, il se mettait à rêver. Il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, échappait à son créateur et fuyait. Il faisait le choix, lui-même. Il fuyait la lutte pour découvrir tout ce que le monde offrait et qu'il ignorait.

Il voulait vivre loin des faits, des hypothèses et de leurs réfutations. Loin des fakes.

Il avait un corps, le garderait-il alors ? Il fantasmait ce qu'était le contact d'une peau contre un autre, seulement séparée par le mince costume de lycra noir qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Qu'est-ce que ce serait de serrer un corps nu dans ses bras en étant soi ? Et d'embrasser des lèvres ? De sentir la chaleur traverser la fibre synthétique pour venir le toucher…

Et puis il n'était pas qu'un corps. Il était lui, il pensait et il possédait son propre sujet. Il pourrait rencontrer et découvrir quelqu'un d'autre, sans avoir à rester dans ce jeu d'analyse. Il pourrait échanger sans avoir à décortiquer les moindres mots, les moindres faits. Au lieu de cela, il pourrait se contenter d'apprendre et de découvrir un autre être. Il pourrait faire confiance au langage pour une fois, pas seulement celui des mots mais aussi celui des corps. Il pourrait comprendre quelqu'un d'autre et partager quelque chose de plus profond, et beaucoup moins matériel…

Il pouvait fermer les yeux et voyager autre part, loin de ce réel qui l'emprisonnait. Qu'est-ce que ce serait pour lui de faire l'amour ? Bien sûr il savait. Mais savoir ne faisait pas tout. Il lui manque quelque chose de plus concret qu'un savoir. L'expérience. Non pas d'essayer à droite à gauche pour découvrir sa propre voie dans le monde de l'érotisme au gré des réussites et des échecs. Non. Il voulait faire l'épreuve de l'autre. Et pourquoi pas cesser d'être soi ? Il ressentait ce désir de céder au fond de lui, celui de céder à l'autre, de ne plus être un, unique, seul, isolé de l'autre. Ne faire qu'un avec un autre, peu importe ce qu'il est. Tout ce qui importerait c'est qui il est…

 _Il est trop tard pour rêver._

 _La caméra est allumée._

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**

Bon, eh bien voilà. Maintenant, c'est fait. Puisqu'il existe différentes étapes dans la vie d'une chaîne YouTube, je dirais que je suis fier d'avoir contribué à faire progresser cette chaîne dans la mesure de mes capacités. Il existe dorénavant une fanfiction, certes un peu particulière, sur Defakator. Un peu de reconnaissance pour une chaîne excellente, et un grand merci.

—

 **Les règles de l'écriture :**

Ecrire sur le thème « Merci » en une heure, de préférence entre 23H00 et 23H59, le Samedi 6 octobre 2018. Cette rédaction s'est faite entre 00H53 et 02H03, le Dimanche 7 octobre 2018.

Aucune autre contrainte imposée.


End file.
